Generally, an electrical connector interface adopts a Universal Serial Bus (USB) which is widely used by common consumers due to a plug-and-play characteristic of the USB, and nowadays a USB 2.0 transmission specification is developed to a USB 3.0 transmission specification with a faster transmission speed.
Since the existing electronic product is designed to be downsized and when a USB electrical receptacle connector and other surrounding electronic elements on the electronic product are adjacent to each other and used for transmitting a signal, the shield signal of the USB electrical receptacle connector and the protection on preventing Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) must be properly designed so as to avoid signal interference with the other electronic elements. For example, a high-frequency electrical signal is connected in series with a USB electrical plug connector which is connected with the USB electrical receptacle connector via the USB electrical receptacle connector, or signal interference is generated among a plurality of adjacent USB electrical receptacle connectors so that the operation accuracy of the electrical product provided with the USB electrical receptacle connector or an external electrical product connected with the USB electrical plug connector is reduced due to the signal interference.
Furthermore, application convenience, such as low insertion force and high withdrawal force during plugging, should be considered when the USB electrical receptacle connector and the USB electrical plug connector are connected. A structure for preventing the EMI cannot have effects of low insertion force and high withdrawal force. Therefore, how to solve the problem of a known structure is an issue that persons skilled in the relevant field should think.